Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 022
"The Fortunetelling Girl - Mieru Hochun" is the twenty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on September 7, 2014. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Mieru Hochun vs. Yuya]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Fortune Teller" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Mieru Mieru Sets a monster. Turn 2: Yuya Yuya draws "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and his hand contains "Performapal Elephammer", "Performapal Springoose", "Performapal Kaleidoscorp", "Performapal Partnaga", and "Stargazer Magician". Yuya passes. Turn 3: Mieru Mieru Flip Summons . Its Flip Effect activates, letting her Set a Level 4 or lower Flip monster from her hand, Deck or Graveyard. She Sets one from her Deck. "Coingnoma" attacks directly. Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Great Misfortune", which inflicts 800 damage to him (Yuya 4000 → 3200), and the attack continues (Yuya 3200 → 2400). Mieru then Tributes "Coingnoma" to Tribute Set a monster. Mieru Sets a card. Turn 4: Yuya Yuya draws and Normal Summons . "Bowhopper" attacks Mieru's Set monster, but Mieru activates her face-down "Glare of the Black Cat" as she controls two or more face-down Defense Position monsters, ending the Battle Phase. Turn 5: Mieru Mieru Flip Summons . Its Flip Effect activates, letting her add a Ritual Spell Card from her Deck or Graveyard to her hand. She adds "Ritual of the Sibylla" from her Deck. Mieru Flip Summons , whose Flip Effect activates, letting her add a Ritual Monster from her Deck or Graveyard to her hand. She adds "Tarotray the Sibylla" from her Deck. She activates "Ritual of the Sibylla", Tributing the Level 4 "Arrowsylph" and the Level 5 "Crystalundine" to Ritual Summon the Level 9 in Attack Position. "Tarotray" attacks and destroys "Bowhopper" (Yuya 2400 → 1300). Mieru Sets a monster. Turn 6: Yuya Yuya draws "Timegazer Magician". He then places into the left Pendulum Zone and in the right Pendulum Zone. Yuya Pendulum Summons and in Attack Position and , and in Defense Position. The effect of "Partnaga" activates upon its Summon, allowing Yuya to target a monster he controls and increase its ATK by 300 for each "Performapal" monster he controls. Yuya targets "Odd-Eyes" (2500 → 3700). "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Tarotray", but Mieru activates the effect of "Tarotray", allowing her to change her face-down Defense Position monsters to Attack Position. Her Set monster is revealed to be , whose Flip Effect activates, changing all face-up Attack Position monsters Mieru's opponent controls to Defense Position and prevent them from changing their battle positions for the remainder of this turn. "Odd-Eyes" is changed to Defense Position. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors * Even though the card image of "Tarotray the Sibylla" shows it having 2700 ATK, its ATK gauge is displayed as 2600 instead and the damage calculation is done based on that value. Notes